Trailer For Falling To Rise
by ZenDoesMC
Summary: A girl named Zen finds out her past, which changes her whole life. Her new comrades Aven and Naves aid her ways to find what happens in her future. But when she finds out their past, she's afraid of the outcome of not only their future- but the world. But what if their past is their future, and the -THIS IS CATERGORIZED AS FAIRYTAIL FOR ONLY THE USE OF MAGIC, NOTHING ELSE INVOLVED]
1. Trailer

**A Trailer For "Falling To Rise"**

"I never wanted this. I'm sorry"

"I could've helped you. So why?"

"But no one would understand me..."

"But now..."

* * *

_"I'm Aven, the intelligent one. Unlike my counterpart, Naves."_

**"HEY!"**

* * *

"Wait... My past? I..."

"Yes. You also do have powers. Have you not noticed color changing in your life? You aren't the only one. And I am sure you are aware of that. Isn't that right? Kano has powers, 'Deceiving Eye', Vaine isn't quite sure... But his past is interesting. Yuki... It's not clear... Nova-"

* * *

The glass slipped out of my fingers as I began to lose conscious. All I saw was blank, and heard voices that was being muffled from the ringing.

...

"What are you two keeping? You guys have seemed so depressed these pass days! You haven't been talking at all! Especially you, Naves! You've been quiet this whole week that I barely remember you even exist! They stood across the room on the opposite sides. Naves was sitting on the floor gazing at the floor tiles. It looked like his body was hollow. His eyes were completely emotionless. Aven just stared at his feet, his head down completely. He just shook his head slightly and disappeared into my mind.

* * *

_"_Ah~ The sun feels warm. It's nice at Keru Falls... AHAHAHHA! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Kano said laughing uncontrollably.

"You know, you laugh at the most stupidest things ever..." Vaine said while rolling his eyes in amusement. He squeezed the water off from his shirt.

"... _Urusai!_" **"Shut up..."** Kano replied. "At least we have No. 1 back! Eh? I bet you're happy..." He said slyly while nudging his friend in the side lightly.

"Baka. BakaBakaBakaBaka..." Vaine repeatedly said while putting headphones on and playing music on his phone. **"Stupid. StupidStupidStupidStupid..."**

"You keep thinking that- OW" Kano cried out after getting kicked by Nova.

"Anata ga shitte iru, anata wa tokidoki kawaī koto ga dekimasu. Shikashi, mata, ōbaka!" She said staring at him menacingly, but then handed him a hand. **"You know, you can be cute sometimes. But also a big idiot."**

"Matte, Nani?" Kano said confused. **"Wait what?"**

"Nothing. Ignore the first sentence..." She said while waving her hands defensively after noticing what she just said.

* * *

**_F_****_ALLING To Rise_**

**_A ZenDoesMC Production_**

**_Coming This Summer_**

**_IN THE THEATERS NEAR YOU!_**

[Next Chapter: Meet The Characters!]


	2. OC FORM

**I will start with the OC form first. This is not a REAL character, just used as an example.**

_**Name: Sora Heavel**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Good or Evil: Good**_

**_*Past: He was blind when he was a kid, and he wondered if he could ever see far away ever again. Kids bullied him because he was 'different', causing him to commit suicide by hitting his head against a wall repeatedly. His soul visited a realm where The Dragon laid. The Dragon possessed him, then gave him another life and abilities. _**

**_Do they have powers?: Yes_**

_**Appearance:**__**Blonde hair, gray eyes, tan skin**_

_**Clothes: Black shirt, gray jeans, and red converse**_

_**Likes: Silence, dreaming, and being alone**_

_**Dislikes: Loud people, rude people, bullies, teasing, and around a lot of people.**_

_**Personality: Quiet, relaxed, and curious**_

_**Other: Tends to drift off to his own world of curiosity. Wishes he could see distant things.**_

**For your power, it relates to your past. Let's say when you were a kid, it was hard for people to know if you were lying or telling the truth. Basically, deceive people. So you probably have the power to deceive eyes. Also known as making your actions seem an illusion. To... let's say a robber in a public place... you make it seem you are tied up like the hostages, but you are actually not bounded to anything. You DO NOT have to have a power. I will only limit it to some people to have powers. I will let 5 OCs have powers. I will reply to you in PM if you have powers, or actually in the story. If you are going to have powers, you have to die in your past. I will decide your power. IT ALL depends on your past.**

**Meet The NEW Characters**

**Zen Hikari: **Hi! I'm Zen. We are usually called Xenal! My past is a bit blurry. I can't really remember most of it. I really have a handful. I've been getting headaches, and sometimes the colors I see change. Black things changed white, red things changed blue, and vice versa. But my vision goes back to normal after a few seconds. I am No. 1 But I don't like being the Commander most of the time, so I usually hand it to Kano, since he is the most experienced in the group with powers.

**Vaine Kaneko: **Hey! I'm Vaine Kaneko. I am part of Xenal. I don't really like exposing my past, as the memories were a bit crucial. Because of this, I'm also part of Xenal. I am No. 3

**Yuki Ayana: **HI! I'm Yuki! AND HECK YEAH I AM PART OF XENAL! I don't really know if I have a past or not! But my eyes change colors for split seconds some times. I is No. 5

**Kano: **Hey! I'm Kano! I'm a little bit different from the others, you see. I have the powers to deceive eyes. Dragon calls it 'Deceiving Eyes'. I don't know if anyone else is like me. But~ I'm pretty sure! I am part of Xenal. I also know my past. This is why I'm in Xenal. I'm No. 4

**Nova: **Hewro! I'm Nova and I surely do know most of my past. I AM part of Xenal. In fact. I'm No. 2! I helped form Xenal. I don't know what my last name is. At least not yet. I'm in Xenal because of my strange past.


End file.
